The present invention relates to a system for receiving an application, and more particularly to an apparatus for receiving an application and a system for receiving an application with communication terminals each with the application function.
Service-over-the-counter provided by a self-governing body to the citizens has been digitized with more and more web pages created for the citizens over the Internet. Through those web pages, a citizen uses an information terminal such as a personal computer to make a reservation or execute an application procedure for public facilities such as a public hall. This convenient system enables a citizen to make a reservation or to execute an application procedure without having to go to the service window of the self-governing body or to the public facility.
However, although very convenient for those who are familiar with information technology, such information-terminal based procedures are inconvenient for those who have no personal computers at hand and, especially for those who are unfamiliar with information technology, it is even painful to sit at a personal computer. In addition, even if a personal computer is available, the Internet connection environment is not yet established in some cases and, even if the Internet connection environment is already established, it is troublesome to start the personal computer to access web pages.
This leads to the development of a technology that allows the user to automatically access a desired web page simply by feeding a bar code printed on a pamphlet or a technology that allows the user to use, not a personal computer but a telephone with the FAX function, to execute operation according to the voice guidance to get reservation information on public facilities.
However, even if a web page may be easily accessed, the user must start a personal computer in advance to connect to the Internet. When making a reservation or executing an application procedure, the user must enter personal information such as a user's name, address, and telephone number; when the user actually uses a public facility later, the user must enter an ID and a password for personal identification. Those entry operations are troublesome.
In addition, if the computer must stay in connection with the Internet over the telephone line during the entry operation, the Internet connection charge and the phone bill are required.
Even in the case where reservation information on public facilities is entered according to the voice guidance using, not a personal computer, but a pamphlet with a printed bar code, the phone bill is required during the operation.